


Can't Let You Go

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata muses about Sai, many years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sivu.

Ogata would never admit it, but he was horribly, horribly jealous of Shindou-kun and Touya-kun. They had this… this "eternal rivalry", something he'd never been able to experience unless you counted the old man, which he didn't. Kuwabara wasn't so much a rival as an obstacle, and more underhanded tricks than actual talent these days. Ogata blew the smoke out of his mouth and looked at the board in front of him, following the flow of the stones with his eyes. Sai. More specifically, Touya Kouyo's game with Sai, the last known game that Sai played. It was probably about 10 years ago now… and still, Ogata found himself replaying the game in his idle moments, trying to find the weakness that would allow him to discover Sai's identity at last. Now this… this was a man who had a potential of being a real rival. Of course, he'd have to play him to be sure, but… even the mere thought of that made Ogata's blood race and his fingers twitch. Oh, to play Sai! Some said that he was obsessed. Maybe he was. All he knew was that he had to find Sai. He just had to. And someday… he would.


End file.
